Forbidden love, of an angel and of a demon
by BlackAngel1454
Summary: Everybody knows that angels and demons are enemies and there is no relationship, but something different will happend. An angel and demon fall in love together, but their families hate their relationship, they don't support that. They decided to broke the rules, they only want to stay together forever. This is a Boomubbles's story
1. The blond angel

**What's up!** **This is a story thay I had already started some months ago! It is in spanish but I'm gonna write the english version. This story is about of my OTP couple Boomubbles, there will be Blossick and Butchercup too! If you are an Anti PPGxRRB fan, get out of here!**

**Also! I wanna say that my english sucks! So please don't be rude with me!**

**Español: señores esta historia ya esta escrita en español, si la desean leer buscanle en mi perfil como Amor Prohibido, de un ángel y de un demonio. **

**Hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ** The blond angel

In a far away land, in the sky a place of purity, love, happiness, peace place, there was a huge amount of angels. That place was very peaceful, there was no war, suffering, pain; everything was peace. All the angels were descending to Earth, making sure everything is in peace.

On top of a huge hill of clouds was a huge house, in it all that decorated it was white. The furniture, rooms, beds, clothes, even food was all white. In a room with celestial tones there was an angel with very beautiful golden hair, her name is Bubbles. Her golden hair was collected blue ribbons as two ponytails that reached up to the elbows. She wore a simple short white dress up to her knees, but the bank was on her waist was decorated with a blue bow. Her shoes were white flats. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color very similar to the sky when the day is sunny and there is not a cloud. Above her head a golden ring, in her back there were two beautiful white wings. She was looking in the mirror, making up and that today was his first day of school. Education was very important to angels and humans. Bubbles entered the fourth year of high school, but for security, every year she study at a different school so you could say that today was her first day in another school. To accompany her makeup, Bubbles always sings a song, besides being the most beautiful angel, her voice was really lovely, everyone felt pleasure and peace when listening to her singing. Sing merrily until a voice called to her:

"Bubbles, the breakfast is ready"

"I'm coming" said Bubbles, letting her make up in her bed, then she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Bubbles with a smile.

"Good morning" responded two girls, the one was making pancakes and other one was waiting the breakfast. The girl who was cooking had a very long hair, it was orange and was tied with a pink bow. Like the blonde girl, she wore a white dress with the difference that the edges were pink and the dress arrived with 5 centimeters to the ankles and wore the same shoes. Her eyes were pink. Her name is Blossom. The other girl had black hair, it was short but with a cool style. She wore white shorts and a white hoodie. Her shoes were a white convers. Her eyes were green lemon. Her name is Buttercup.

The blonde girl, took a sit next to her sister, while Blossom served the hot cakes to her sisters.

"Finally, you always take your time to make some simples hot cakes" said Buttercup, she puts honey in her hot cakes and started to devouring the food.

"Buttercup please, don't star, I don't want my day start bad" said Blossom.

"Is not the big deal that every year we have to study in differents school" said Buttercup looking bored at her sister.

"These are the orders of the archangels, we can't do anything about" said Blossom as she began to eat. "But this time things changed, from what I was told is that now we are going to Earth as friends, not as sisters."

"As friends? Why?" Asked Bubbles.

"The archangels mentioned that demons now come more often to high schools, and to avoid the danger, they decided it would be best to go as friends, so from now on you call me Momoko Akatsutsumi, Bubbles as Miyako Gotokuji and you Buttercup you as Kaoru Matsubara" said Blossom with a straight face.

"At least, we go to the same school together and be friends" said Bubbles hugging her sisters. "Well we must hurry if we don't want to be late".

With those words, the both sisters started to eat faster, because in their way they have to transform into their humans form and take the bus like any other normal teen. Apparently it would be a nice day for the girls, the day was peacefully, the three were happy to return to classes, Buttercup was very lazy, but she isn't a bad student, she never finds nothing interesting, but in all schools, she is known as the athletic girl. Blossom was more interested in the sciences, mathematics and physics, was the nerd of the three, she always stayed up late doing homework or studying for exams. Bubbles cares more about art classes, join clubs and especially theater and making new friends, of course in men would make many friends because she is the most beautiful of her sisters, and those were her qualities: beauty, goodness, gentleness, happiness and delicate. Everybody love her a lot and when she felt sad, everyone found the way to make her laugh.

It was time to go to the bus. The girls grabbed their things and transformed into a white light, in a few moments they appeared on earth. Bubbles's clothes change to a light blue top, blue jeans and black convers. In her wrists appeared two bracelets, the one was blue and the other yellow. Her hair still in the same way. Her golden ring and wings hide. Blossom's clothes change to a pink shirt with red long sleeves, blue jeans and a brown boots. Her hair stayed exactly the same. Like Bubbles her golden ring and wings hide. And for Buttercup's clothes change to be a light green shirt as her eyes. Black jeans. A tennis sports light green with white and yellow. Her hair was left just like a light green headband was added. You know whan happen to her ring and wings.

The girls walk to the bus stop, they saw a lot of people there. They were a little closer to make new friends, but at in the end, the three girls always makes a hundred of friends. But for Bubbles wants something more, she wants a boyfriend.

* * *

**All for today! Hope ya enjoy it! **

**If you have questions, feel free to ask! I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**Bye bye!**


	2. The blond demon

**Sup guys! Here with the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy! But I can free time to continue! I want to say that on this Saturday I will have a trip, that's why I upload this chapter. I will be out like tree weeks, but I will see if I can continue writting more chapters.**

**bubbsugar: thank you I will continue.**

**litterry: thank you!**

**Guest: yeah, the angels are like humans that is why they have convers :D.**

**Amazon Huntress: well basically this fic is writting in spanish so this is already planning but my problem is the grammar, I'm terrible.**

**Plsease forgive me if you don't understand some parts, my english is pretty bad! I'm making my best for you guys!**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The blond demon

In the same day and time, in another place, deep within the earth where no human want to go depending on the sins committed, a place where no one rests in peace, a place where suffering and pain are what govern. That place is call Hell. Where murderers, rapists, thieves, and other are always suffer, the demons were doing them really miserable and even though they're dead. Hell had lava, frightening animals, demons of the most horrible appearance that you only see them you only feel disgust and terror. Three teenage demons of 16 years were living in a biggest house. Their house was a bit scary, is decorated with all tools of torture, stained with blood and it was smelling dead. Entering the house had a water fountain that was burning fire. In all the walls were brown and were decor with weapons of all kinds.

In a room there was a boy looking at the ceiling of his room while throwing darts. He was shirtless, the only thing was a muscular abdomen. He wore a black pants broken in of the knees. A dark blue convers. On his head, there were a pair of horns, in his back black wings of demons and also a demon tail. His name is Boomer. The blonde was about to fall asleep until I felt water over him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Boomer shout while he stand up.

"What is wrong with me? You were about to fall asleep you idiot!" Yelled a boy with orange hair. "The breakfast is ready, move your ass because we are late retard".

"Yeah, I'm coming" said Boomer while rolling his eyes while his brother close the door.

Quickly he dried with a towel and went to the kitchen. His brothers wete already eaten. The first one has orange hair, wearning a red cap in reverse. Like Boomer he has a muscular adomen. He wore black jeans with a red belt. A red convers. In his neck he was wearning a gray collar with a skull. He had long hair but picked up as a ponytail. Like Boomer he has horns, wings and tail. His eyes were red like the blood. His name is Brick. The second boy had black hair with a rebel style. As his brothers he has a sexy abdomen but he wore a black jacket. A black convers but decorated white skull. His eyes are emerald green. He has horns, wings and tail. His name is Butch.

"Finally, the beautiful princess is here" said Butch.

"Shut up Butch" said Boomer.

"The both of you shut up, he have tu hurry, we are late" said Brick.

"Whatever, where we have to go?" Asked Boomer.

"Webb High School" said Brick.

"That's new, I think we are gonna make disasters, stealing souls, killing teens, so it will close forever" said Butch while smirking.

"You won't ever get bored, we do the same bullshit every fucking year!" Shout Boomer.

" Wow Boomer this is the first time I lisen that from you, but now that you said it, yeah, I'm pretty boring about that shit, we should do other things" said Brick.

"What's going on with you? I'm going to continue with this, and I don't care what you are going to do" said Butch while looking bored at his brothers. "Hurry up! We are going to lose the bus".

With that words, the blonde and the redhead said nothing and finish the breakfast. It was time to go to high school, they picked up their backpacks and flew to the mainland in form of rays of fire. Boomer's clothes changed to be a light blue shirt with dark blue squares, it was open showing a white t-shirt. Black jeans by broken of the knees. Blue convers. Brick's clothes changed to be a red shirt with black stripes. A dark gray jeans. And red convers. Retains his cap and collar. And Butch's clothes changed to be a dark green shirt. The same black jacket remains. Black jeans, which had a pair of chains for the back pockets. Their wings, horns and tail are hidden.

"Look, there is the group of idiots waiting the bus" said Boomer.

"Yeah, they should be our new classmates" said Brick.

"They are nothing just victims" said Butch while smiling.

The guys get together with them and wait the bus like everyone. Boomer was totally tired of having to kill, trading and other obvious things that demons do. His goal was to have a secret friendship, he knew well that if he tell about it to his brothers, Butch will kill them. Boomer will find the girl of his dreams, he wants a girlfriend.

* * *

**okay this is all for today!**

**Reviews? Questions? Are always welcome! I will answer them in the next chapter! **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
